


Special

by tearsofadragqueen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofadragqueen/pseuds/tearsofadragqueen
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Crystal Elizabeth Methyd is excited. Excited that she'll finally get to meet her online girlfriend Gigi Goode and that she'll get to show her around little old Springfield, Missouri.AKA just a cute fluff piece that lived in my head for about a month prior to writing this lmao
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Special

Snowflakes spiralled in thousands of tiny flurries, and Crystal Elizabeth Methyd had never felt more special. Though the weather was cold, she didn’t feel it through the warmth of her many layers of clothing. It was Christmas Eve, after all.

Her head turned as she heard the sound of keys turning in the door.

“Ready?” she asked, smiling at the sight of her younger girlfriend locking the door. Genevieve – Gigi - Goode. Crystal couldn’t picture a more beautiful name to go with such a beautiful girl, and she was grateful. Grateful that the two of them had found each other through their art, grateful that their parents accepted them, grateful that Gigi had been allowed to visit Crystal in person for the first time – and at Christmas, no less.

“Ready!” Gigi replied, passing the set of keys back to Crystal who then carefully slipped them into her bag. “So where are we going?” Gigi’s eagerness would never fail to make Crystal smile, and it was that that influenced her answer.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, beautiful,” Crystal teased, “now let’s get to the car before we freeze our noses off.” With a not-at-all-serious sulk, Gigi stomped through the fresh snow to reach Crystal’s car and the two climbed in, Crystal immediately turning on the heating, and, naturally, resuming her ever-running playlist of her favourite One Direction songs. Gigi laughed openly- she knew well of Crystal’s obsession with the band, and she didn’t mind, choosing not to judge the energetic dancing and lip-syncing that the older teen was doing, completely in her own world. It was that which formed the soundtrack to the car ride through the falling snow along the nearly empty roads of Springfield, Missouri.

As Crystal pulled into a parking spot outside a small café, she turned off the music and the car and turned to face her girlfriend.

“Here we are!” She smiled at the look of wonder on Gigi’s face as the younger teen took in the small café, barely big enough to seat maybe five or six couples, but decorated lavishly in wreaths and garlands from head to toe. When they entered the small brick building, it wasn’t any less decorated – a Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, and silver tinsel was draped along the top of each wall.

“Hi, how may I help you?” An elderly lady wearing rainbow-rimmed spectacles called over to the pair from the counter.

“Hi, could we get two hot chocolates, please? One with soy milk and extra marshmallows if that’s alright.” Crystal spoke up as Gigi stood half-hidden behind her. After she had paid and collected an order number, she and Gigi found a table hidden away in the corner of the café.

“You know my order,” Gigi pointed out with a small smile, tucking a stray section of hair back behind her ear as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. Her foot found Crystal’s under the table and she linked her ankle around her girlfriend’s.

“Of course I do, Geege,” replied Crystal, as the lady brought over their drinks and smiled knowingly at the pair.

The small talk and minor unnoticed attempts at flirting continued as the two girls finished off their hot chocolates and made their way out of the café, making sure to thank the elderly lady on their way out.

“Next stop is just around the corner!” Gigi looked at Crystal in confusion as she realised that the date was not yet over, but she didn’t mind. Crystal offered her hand and Gigi took it, following her girlfriend to whichever location she was leading her.

“Oh my god Crystal, this is perfect.” Gigi’s jaw dropped when she saw the location in question. An outdoor ice rink, surrounded by lit-up silver trees and covered with a large glass roof to keep the snow off the ice. The sun was setting and by this time the rink had emptied of young children, leaving primarily a rink of couples of all ages, of all orientations. Crystal smiled at the look on her girlfriend’s face. She could never get enough of making Gigi happy, and she always found her reactions adorable.

“Now, I don’t technically know how to skate, but I thought we could figure it out together,” Crystal stumbled over her words, but this time it was Gigi’s turn to be the confident one.

“We can do this,” she assured, reaching out to hold Crystal’s hand in her own. “Besides, I may have been a competitive figure skater when I was younger…” Both girls dissolved into giggles.

“You didn’t tell me that!” Crystal laughed and laughed and laughed, and oh, she felt a lot more confident now, thank you Gigi. “We’d better go get skates then – get out of the cold.” She took notice of Gigi’s pink-with-cold nose and used the moment to lightly boop her on the nose, earning that cute smile and blush from her girlfriend.

After paying at the counter and collecting their respective pairs of dark blue ice skates, the two girls stepped onto the ice. Crystal clung to Gigi for balance, and Gigi let her. Giggling, Gigi led the older teenager out into the much emptier centre of the ice rink, away from the crowds of people staying near the edge of the ice for the sake of confidence. At that moment, Crystal thought, she could be best described as a baby giraffe first learning how to walk.

Eventually, she managed to find some resemblance of balance and Gigi dared to let go. Standing there on the ice, with Gigi skating and spinning around her, Crystal couldn’t help but smile. As Gigi started into a tight spin – like a pirouette, Crystal thought –, a look of pure happiness and freedom on her face, Crystal vowed to herself to remember this perfect moment for the rest of her life.

The older teenager was lost in her thoughts, and, seeing this, Gigi decided to skate towards her. Wrapping Crystal in a hug there in the middle of the ice, Gigi had never felt closer to her girlfriend. But now was not the time, not in the middle of a public space. Taking Crystal’s hand, Gigi began to skate slowly around the ice rink, and, as if by magic, the speakers began to play _Let it Snow_. Crystal smiled; of course Gigi would find a way to take the lead. The two skated around the rink, picking up speed and turning the movement into a form of dance as Crystal picked up confidence.

All too soon, the girls’ booked time on the ice was up and they had to return their skates. It was fully dark by this point, but the snow continued to drift downwards, and neither girl minded. Walking slowly back to Crystal’s car, the two individually thought only of each other. Crystal thought of how lucky she was to have Gigi. Gigi thought the same of Crystal. The Christmas lights above them twinkled like dozens of tiny stars.

Reaching Crystal’s car, the older teenager promptly turned on the heating and turned to face Gigi, neglecting her One Direction playlist in favour of her girlfriend.

“One more stop left,” Crystal told the younger teen as she put the car in gear.

The soundtrack to what a passer-by would have heard as Crystal and Gigi drove out of town was one of comfortable silence – the two sat in the car beside each other, neither one saying anything nor feeling they had to. The snowfall had died down by now, no longer making it hard to see the road, and for that Crystal was grateful. Her vision was as clear as it could have been as she pulled her car into the parking spots of a small park on the outskirts of town, blanketed in snow. Gigi looked at her in confusion.

“What are we doing here?”

“You’ll see in just a bit longer,” Crystal reassured her girlfriend as she reached over to the back seat to retrieve a torch, her laptop and some fluffy blankets. Opening the car door, she prayed to whichever beings were watching over her that her plan would work. Gesturing to Gigi to follow her, Crystal led the way through the fluffy snow towards a small gazebo, previously hidden by trees. The gazebo was decorated with strings of fairy lights, and Crystal silently thanked her best friends Daya, Daegen, and Lux. The floor of the gazebo was somehow dry and free from snow, and as Crystal reached down to set down her laptop and the fluffy blankets, it was Gigi noticed it.

“Crystal…” Crystal looked up and saw Gigi pointing at the ceiling. Pointing at a singular sprig of mistletoe, secured with a white ribbon and directly above where Crystal sat crouched. “Is that what I think it is?”

Crystal cringed. _Damnit Daegen._

“Um…yeah I think so – sorry, my friends are awful.” Crystal could feel her cheeks burning red. Gigi started to laugh.

“Don’t worry, my friends would do that too. They know how much I love you-” Gigi cut herself off as she realised what she had said, but the moment had already happened. Something unspoken passed between the two teenagers, and they held eye contact for a moment before both looking away.

Crystal looked up first, unsure if what she had heard was correct. She saw Gigi folding in on herself, cheeks red. Crystal took the younger teenager’s hands in her own.

“Hey Geege, it’s alright. I’ve got you.” Slowly Gigi looked up and launched into giving Crystal a hug. “I know that words slip out sometimes even if you don’t mean them-” Crystal’s train of thought came to an abrupt halt as Gigi shook her head, withdrawing from the hug to holding both of Crystal’s hands.

“I have to say something. I meant those words. From the moment we first met on Instagram, from that very first like, that first follow, I’ve known you were special – seeing you in person just confirms it. God, you’re so perfect Crys. I love you.”

“I love you too, Genevieve Goode.”

And as the girl with the bright blue hair and the girl with the ginger hair kissed under the mistletoe that night, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd had never felt more special.


End file.
